Pokemon-Team Takedown
by Kyle8871
Summary: All teams join together to take down Kalos how will Ash defeat this threat?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Location-Team Flare Hideout

Lysandre-Ok...Today we bring you our new plan to take over the Kalos region Flare Grunt 1-Because that worked out so well last time!  
Flare Grunt 2-Hey shut up you!  
Lysandre-Both of you shut up! Anyway...we bring you some new members to Team Flare will all of you join me at welcoming Archie and Maxie leaders of Team Magma and Aqua!  
Maxie-Hello...  
Archie-Its a pleasure to meet you all Flare Grunt 3-So... are we teaming up?  
Aqua Grunt 1-Seems like it Magma Grunt 1-Either that or im high...  
*Everyone stares akwardly at Magma Grunt 1*  
Magma Grunt 1-What?  
Maxie-Why would you be high?  
Lysandre-Yes but they arent all the new additions to the team please welome Ghetesis the leader of Team Plasma Ghetesis-So this is the base of the notorious Team Flare?  
Flare Grunt 1-Yeah is there a problem green hair?!  
N-Why did you drag me here father i dont want to be part ofTeam Flare or Plasma!  
Ghetesis-N what did i say stay quiet!

MEANWHILE SOMWHERE ELSE!

Ash-So Serena?  
Serena-Yeah Ash?  
Ash-Do you ever feel like our friendship is more than just friendship?  
Serena-Well...no not really but if you felt that way Ash-No...no...i was just wondering if you did...

BACK AT FLARE BASE

Lysandre-Cyrus of Team Galactic come on in!  
Cyrus-Hello Team Galactic take a seat Galactic Grunt 1-So...Why is there so many people here?  
Magma Grunt 1-Were all here to get high Aqua Grunt 2-What is up with you and getting high?!  
Lysandre-Yeah...there is one more team but i think we will wait to bring them out..

And thats were i think we will end chapter 1 stay tuned for chapter 2 if you like it please leave a review chapter 2 should be up within the week unless something happens also i was watching some weird YouTube videos while writing this if that explains Magma Grunt 1's lines then there you go but if it dosent i didint know what to make him say so yeah...  
see yall later 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 AUTHORS NOTE-I am shortning the grunt names so for example Rocket Grunt will be RG and Magma Grunt will be MG OK?  
LOCATION-Team Rocket Hideout

Giovanni-Ok...this may not be a very popular decision but we are joining all the other teams RG1-Even Team Galactic?!  
Giovanni-Yes and as soon as we go in their we are officialy part of Team Takedown RG2-And Team Takedown is?...  
Giovanni-Its the name all the team leaders decided on *From inside the Flare Hideout*  
Lysandre-Please welcome Team Rocket!  
Giovanni-*walks through the door* Good to know this was the right place MG1-Welcome more people are here to get high!  
AG3-*Slaps MG1 on the back of the head* Shut up idiot!  
James-So...  
Jessie-Yeah...  
Mars-This is akward...  
Jupiter-Dont talk to them...  
Mars-Not that the fact that the father to my son Silver just walked into the room!  
Silver-Remind me why im here?  
N-Same reason i am...  
Silver-Names Silver whats yours?  
N-Just call me N Silver-Sure thing Lysandre-Can i get everyones attention please! All members of Team Takedown are here...Now we shall start our plan to take over Kalos!  
*Most of the room bursts into cheers of "Woo Yeah!" and "Awsome" etc.*  
MG1-Then we can get high!  
AG3-*slaps him again*

*With Ash and Serena*

Serena-So...Ash about what you said yesterday?  
Ash-What about it?  
Serena-Well you see...  
*All of a sudden May comes running up to Ash*  
May-Hey Ash!  
Ash-Oh...Hi May May-Me and Max were just wandering around and somhow we ended up in Kalos Max-Hey Ash long time no see!  
Drew-Babe wait up! May-So you finally caught up *kisses Drew*  
Max-Do you guys have to do that?  
Drew-Can it pipsqueak!  
Ash-So...you and Drew...are a thing now i guess?  
May-Yup weve been going out for about a year now and is this your girlfriend Ash?  
*Ash and Serena both stare akwardly at eachother*

And we shall end it with akwardness...hope you all enjoyed this chapter the next one should be out soon if you must know the song i was listening to was the Busted soundtrack ^-^ But Yeah May and Max...And Drew are all back! anyway i appreciate all the reviews i get so send in some more please :)


End file.
